During certain assembly operations, it is common to join mating parts together using automated equipment. In one field involving fluidic, hydraulic and/or pneumatic parts, there can be one or more openings or exposed conduits or channels formed in the part through which fluid might pass or escape. Depending on the application, it may be necessary to block or close off one or more channels, ports and/or openings. To provide the closure, it is known to join a plug to such an opening of the mating part. This closure can be achieved using a number of different assembly techniques including rotating the plug to allow it to engage with a thread, lock into a closure or join through a friction weld. In one embodiment, the plug is rotated by engaging with a rotating driving tool. In addition to rotating the plug, the driving tool provides the force required to engage the plug with the mating part through the chosen assembly technique. Although joinder of plugs or other parts to mating parts has been implemented in different ways, for automated assembly applications, it would be advantageous to provide a plug or other member having drive or engaging portions that are readily and consistently contacted by the driving tool during the automatic assembly of the plug and the mating part. It would also be beneficial for the drive portions to be configured in order to enhance the tamper resistant properties of the plug. Additional aspects that would be worthwhile include a plug that is easily manufactured, such as by injection molding, and a universality property by which one driving tool could be used with a large number of different sized plugs.